Mera
|alias= |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Atlantis |family= Nereus (father) |status= Alive |actor= Amber Heard |movie= Justice League Aquaman }} Mera is a Xebellian princess raised by Atlanna and ally of Aquaman, prince and later king of Atlantis. Biography Early Life Mera was taken in by Queen Atlanna while her parents fought in the wars of Xebel, training her as the Queen's protégée. Over time, Mera became a prominent military figure in Atlantis, leading the Atlantean Guard later in life. Assault on Atlantis .]] Mera arrived at an Atlantean outpost when Parademons attempted to seize the Atlantean Mother Box. Shortly afterward, the Mother Box activated, alerting her and the remaining Atlantean Guard nearby. As she went to investigate, a boom tube opened, from which Steppenwolf emerged, immediately attacking the Royal Guardsmen as he made his way toward his objective. As Steppenwolf neared the podium where the Mother Box sat, Mera displaced the water around him, causing him to fall to the surface below, before collapsing the water back onto him. As the New God recovered, he charged Mera, slamming her against a nearby wall before throwing her below, knocking her unconscious. Aquaman then joined the battle, but was unable to prevent Steppenwolf from taking the Mother Box. Afterward, Mera creates a bubble around her and Arthur so they could talk, chastising him for finally appearing on Atlantean territory. When Arthur began to leave, Mera explained that she knew his mother, Queen Atlanna. When Arthur stated that his mother abandoned him on his father's doorstep when he was a baby, Mera tells him that Atlanna would have stayed, but she left to spare Arthur's life. She explained that Atlanna wanted to stay, and leaving Arthur and his father cost her more than he could imagine. Mera then told Arthur that he was no longer a child who couldn't defend himself, and that Steppenwolf would've been his mother's responsibility to defeat, but now the mantle passed to him. War for Atlantis .]] Mera would leave Atlantis to find Arthur to tell him to come with her to Atlantis to stop Arthurs half-brother Orm. But Arthur would refuse and leave Mera as he drove home. Mera would save Thomas Curry using her hydrokinesis powers to move the tidal wave. , Mera and Nuidis Vulko talking about the Trident of Atlantis.]] Mera and Arthur would go to Atlantis where they would meet with Nuidis Vulko, which they are informed about what had happened and the history of Atlantis which they needed to find the Trident of Atlantis: a magical artifact that once belonged to Atlan, the former king of Atlantis, in order to claim his rightful place as king. They are then suddenly ambushed by Orm’s men, Arthur would hold them off while Mera and Vulko escaped but Arthur is eventually laid unconscious and captured. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Atlantean Physiology': As an Atlantean, Mera possesses superhuman abilities, especially when exposed to water. **'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Mera is superhumanly strong and possesses greater physical strength than the average Atlantean as a warrior princess. She was able to defeat several members of the Men-of-War with their large armor, as well as defeating Murk, by opening his visor so that the water that held the suit would come out, and thus leave him almost dehydrated. **'Superhuman Durability': Mera's body is much more resistant to physical damage than a human being, as it is capable of withstanding great impact forces, immense pressures under water and falls from great heights, as well as being hit against a stone pillar by Steppenwolf and came out alone with some minor injuries. **'Superhuman Speed': While underwater, Mera can swim at supersonic speeds. While on the surface, Mera is also extremely fast, able to escape the Men-of-War soldiers, even though they used the thrusters on their backs to go faster, and dodge many shots in the process. **'Superhuman Agility': Mera naturally has greater agility, dexterity, balance and body coordination than a human being. She was able to jump across several rooftops in Italy while fleeing the Atlantean soldiers. **'Aquatic Adaptation': Mera can survive both on land and in an underwater environment. She can be immersed indefinitely without suffering any ill effects, though, prolonged dehydration will weaken her. **'Aquatic Respiration': Mera is able to breathe underwater. As a high-born Xebellian, she could also breathe air without problems, unlike most of her kin. **'Superhuman Senses': Mera possesses enhanced senses that allow her to better navigate the underwater environment of the oceans. From her perspective, the oceans are brightly lit, as clear to her as if she were on land. *'Hydrokinesis': Mera has the ability to manipulate water freely, which causes her eyes and hands to glow bright blue each time she uses this power. She was able to create a sudden breach while fighting against Steppenwolf, eliminating all the water that surrounded the New God, and collapsed on him, likewise used this ability against Orm to prevent him from killing Arthur, removing all the water around him and then collapsing on him. He also has the ability to drain the water of others, as he did Steppenwolf, to save Thomas Curry from being drowned and later performed a similar technique in Arthur Curry by using his sweat to activate an ancient Atlantean device that contained a hologram of the King Atlan. Mera has also shown that he can use water to create powerful rays of hard water to send several Atlantean soldiers flying away and create tentacles of water to defeat two Xebelians soldiers and to free Vulko from the Men-of-War. Mera also has the advanced ability to create solid projectiles with liquid, as he demonstrated when he used wine from several bottles to create several projectiles and kill several Atlantis soldiers. Also, she created a bubble around her and Arthur so they could talk in privacy and use a similar technique during the fight against the Trench monsters, managing to create a bright bubble around her and Arthur, and then expand it to send the Trench away from them. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Mera was trained in the Atlantean battle arts and finally became an extremely skilled, fierce and formidable fighter. She was able to defeat several Atlantean soldiers, including Murk, and later defeated several Men-of-War soldiers. *'Expert Pilot': Mera has a two-person ship that she could pilot through even a barrage of blasts from the hydro-cannons stationed on the walls of Atlantis. *'Expert Swimmer': Mera, like all Atlanteans, is able to expertly coordinate herself while underwater. Equipment *'Mera's Suit': Mera wears an Atlantean outfit, which consists of a bright one-piece green suit that has small hexagons that resemble fish scales and also adapts to the blue color under some light. Former Equipment *'Mera's Armor': During the Steppenwolf attack, Mera wore a dark green Atlantean armor as she goes to battle that resembles the armor Aquaman used during his time with the Justice League. *'Mera's Ceremonial Dress': During Orm and Arthur's battle for the throne of Atlantis, Mera wore a ceremonial dress while watching the fight. Relationships Family *Nereus - Father Allies *Queen Atlanna - Mentor *Arthur Curry/Aquaman - love interest *Nuidis Vulko *Thomas Curry *Atlantean Guard *Men-of-War - Allies turned enemies turned allies Enemies *Steppenwolf **Parademons *Orm/Ocean Master *David Kane/Black Manta *Murk - Ally turned enemy Gallery First look at Mera promo.jpg Aquaman First Look Mera.jpg DARm2dfWAAIXn87.jpg Aquaman_-_Queen_Mera_24_.jpg Aquaman_-_Queen_Mera3.jpg Mera talking with Arthur.jpg Mera fighting Steppenwolf.jpg Mera swimming.jpg Aquaman - Princess Mera character poster.jpg DolXWi_U0AMlFFl.jpg Aquaman-poster-0.jpg References pt-br:Mera Category:Atlanteans Category:Heroes Category:Justice League characters Category:Aquaman characters